Soul Doors
by BlackGoldSaw
Summary: Soul eater esta atrapado entre la realidad y la imaginacion. Si muere en sus sueños, morira en el mundo real. Tendra que enfrentrarse contra los demonios para ayudar a Maka encontrar la paz. (Soul Eater mundo real, no concuerda con el anime)


**SOUL DOORS**

Estaba cansado después de un día largo de trabajo en la escuela y demasiada tarea causaba que mi mano, espada y cuello doliera, me acosté cómodamente en mi cama, cerré los ojos empecé a dormir_ "espero no tener pesadillas esta noche"_

_..._

Estaba en un largo pasillo, parecía interminable con millones de puertas con unos símbolos a los cuales yo no les entendía, donde me encontraba... mi curiosidad le gano a mi razón y entre en una de las puertas

"_La Curiosidad Mato al Gato"_

Al principio una luz cegadora hizo que reaccionara cubriendo mis ojos, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar note que estaba en un hermoso campo de flores y el Sol brillaba intensamente aunque no era cálido y no quemaba mi piel.

La puerta por la cual entre, se cerró. Desapareció, mire a mi alrededor me encontraba en una selva bastante húmeda con muchos animales, decidí dar una vuelta por la jungla. Cuál sería el daño, de todos modos sé que estoy en un sueño.

Después de haber caminado unas cuantas horas encontré un hermoso lago con animales alrededor de este, me senté para disfrutar de la vista y decidí acostarme en el pasto admirando a las nubes hasta que una sombra tapo la luz del Sol. Para ser más específicos, la sombra de una mujer aunque su rostro era irreconocible...

Sin Ojos, sin Boca, sin Nariz, ni siquiera cejas. Qué gran susto me abre dado ya que me encontraba acorralado entre ella y una roca.

Una mujer pero fue lo único que vi de ella...su rostro, mi sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, los animales desaparecieron o terminaron siendo monstruos y el cielo cambio a un tono rojizo.

El suelo empezó a convertirse en una gran arena movediza en la cual no podría escapar, ni si quiera mi cuerpo respondía, solo podía ver como la luz desaparecía, y que esa mujer se reía, ¿Cómo era posible?, trate de jalar de una liana cerca pero termine raspando el brazo, seguía la risa macabra mientras me veía caer al abismo.

Todo sudoroso y jadeante desperté de esa pesadilla, mi corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente, ¿Quién era es mujer? ¿Estaré perdiendo la razón?

No lo creo, respira, respira, solo fue producto de tu imaginación. Que día es hoy, perfecto hoy es jueves bueno falta muy poco para viernes.

Sera mejor que me vaya vistiendo sino quiero llegar tarde al colegio. Mire por la ventana, perfecto lo que faltaba un día nublado.

Baje las escaleras a la cocina donde se encontraba uno de mis compañeros de habitación Tomas Han. Hijo del director de la institución, con un promedio perfecto, aunque demasiado serio y no muy amigable, normalmente se junta con las gemelas Tomphson.

−Oye Tom aun está dormido Chris?− Chris, su nombre era Christopher Mallkins nuestro otro compañero de habitación. El chico mas alocado y temerario de la escuela, nada comparado con Tom, también era conocido como "El Idiota Suicida", "Black Star" o "Egocéntrico", tiene una personalidad un poco, _demasiado_, rara, tiene un gran autoestima y orgullo de sí mismo.

−No lo sé y no me importa− dijo indiferente

Lamentablemente Tomas, era uno de mis compañeros y a veces le ganaba a Chris su locura, sabían que este tipo está obsesionado con la simetría y cuando digo que está obsesionado lo digo en serio, de hecho "arreglo toda nuestra habitación" para que se viera perfecta.

Por otro lado Chris es mas alocado y mi mejor amigo de la infancia, el cree que va a ser el Dios de Dioses pero bueno que se le puede hacer a eso. La mente es descabelladla pero muchos no lo aceptan.

Desayune un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja, raro no, quien podría tener una cocina y sala en una habitación, bueno vamos a una escuela, mejor dicho academia y tienen sus propios dormitorios con todo incluido, excepto que tenemos que almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela. No entiendo muy bien este lugar.

Regrese a la habitación donde había tres camas, pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Chris, se habrá adelantado, sería un milagro, será mejor que me prepare para el Apocalipsis si mis cálculos no fallan,_ lo cual rara vez pasa._

*briiingg* *briingg*

O rayos, si ya sonó su alarma es hora de correr a clases. Suerte mía que el salón no está muy lejos sino el Sr. Harts me disecaría y aun tengo una aburrida vida por delante. Por si no lo adivinaron, mi primera hora... Biología.

−Llegue... a... tiempo− dije jadeando

Cuando recupere el aliento revise toda el salón, aun no hay señales de Chris, ahora ¿Qué hará?

−Oye Karla sabes ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez Chris?−

−Lo siento Soul pero no he visto a Chris desde ayer que casi se muere por estar en la cima del edificio− respondió, Karla Simons, hija de un experto en armas, si, es profesional pero Karla tiene una personalidad muy diferente a la de su padre. Aunque las misma habilidad.

Antes de que respondiera llego el profesor Hart.

−Muuuuuyyyy bien estudiantes tomen sus asientos antes de que los diseque porque hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en este salón− dije altaneramente Sr. Hart

Todos excepto, _su servidor, _empezaron a murmurar de cómo seria, a mi me da igual, en primera odio estar en la escuela, hasta tengo una increíble teoría de que pasaría si lees muchos libros, y en segundo odio los chismes

−Ya pue...−

−¡LA MAXIMA PERSONA ESTA AQUÍ PARA ASOBRARLOS CON SU PERFECCION YAHOOOOOO!− GRITO Chris rompiendo el techo al igual que la otra vez, todas las miradas se desviaron a él, incluso todos sabían que aunque lo regañaran el seguiría haciéndolo, que chistoso hasta los de la compañía que repara los techos ya lo conocen muy bien y la escuela tiene su número en marcación rápida.

_Aleluyah no tendré que prepararme para el fin del mundo...Aún _

−Qué bueno que llego, ya me estaba aburriendo por no poder disecar nada pero gracias a usted tengo una nueva víctima− dijo tranquilamente Sr. Hart con una sonrisa en su rostro

−Y...Yo...reparare el techo enseguida señor− dijo titubeando Chris

−Gracias, como les decía tenemos una nueva estudiante aquí, ya puedes pasar

... −

**Capitulo 2**

—Bienvenida a la Preparatoria Owsolm, Serias tan amable de presentarse a la clase— dijo el Sr. Hart, sin emoción alguna en mi rostro, voltee y observe afuera, los jardines de la escuela, amo el olor de la lluvia, hace que todo parezca limpio, a Pureza, a Tierra, a Vida, a Naturaleza, a Libertad.

Libertad...

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será ser libre? Acaso la raza humana está dispuesta a ser esclavo de la educación y del poder sin ser alguna vez libre.

Quisiera ser un ave, libre de volar hacia donde su instinto la guie, no por donde los demás lo deseen. No ser un títere, ser único, descubrir los secretos de la vida y la felicidad. Nunca dejar de soñar en algo mejor, eso significa Vivir.

— ¿Hola?— dijo una voz que no había escuchado antes, regrese al _mundo real _donde tu imaginación es estúpida. Busque de quien provenía esa voz, bastante bonita su voz para ser realistas, muy fina.

— Si perdón, Hola, mi nombre es Soul— respondí, la vi detenidamente, me recordaba algo o _alguien_, cabello rubio opaco hasta la espalda media, ojos verdes esmeralda, igualmente opacos. Como acostumbramos en esta parte del hemisferio del planeta alcé mi brazo a la altura de mi cabeza; si aun estaba sentado que persona más floja soy, ofreciendo mi mano como algún asiáticos dirían

_Saludo Americano_

— Soy Lydia— rio silenciosamente – Acaso no me oíste presentándome, soy tu compañera de Biología— me sonroje, en serio estaba tan perdido en mi mundo... Tengo problemas de atención...

Charlamos casi toda la clase, al parecer tenemos casi los mismos gustos, tanto de música como política. ¿Qué extraño? Pareciese que ella ha estudiado todo de mí. Me siento por primera vez Acosado.

Sera así como se siente los famosos. Que espantosa vida. Preferiría irme a vivir al campo solamente con una computadora, internet y mi música _Otra vez estas imaginando_

— ¡Sr. Evans! Le estoy hablando— grito el profesor golpeando su enorme regla en el amplio escritorio. Obviamente este acontecimiento causo la burla de mis compañeros de clase, todos excepto Lydia.

— ¿Qué pregunto?— susurre a mi compañera

— ¿Cómo se llama el órgano más cercano a la Aurícula Izquierda?— volvió a susurrar Lydia

— ¿Y bien Sr. Evans?— busque en libro de texto la respuesta, seguí, y seguí... Nada Rayos, hasta que una nota amarilla voló a nuestra mesa de trabajo.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock ¿un pequeño incidente con la arena? Ya viste tu brazo izquierdo._

— Lo siento Sr., no se cual es la respuesta— Tan rápido como le respondí revise mi brazo izquierdo tal y como aparecía en la nota

...

La misma cortada que recibí en mi sueño, es la misma en mi brazo ahora. Todos estaban concentrados en la clase nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba los lápices escribiendo al ritmo de la voz del profesor.

*Ring* *Ring*

— Bien clase, ya se pueden retirar, la próxima clase disecaran una rana— al son, todos cerraron sus libros y cuadernos, rápidamente para su siguiente clase

— Vas a venir o no Soul— grito Tom.

— Ustedes vayan a la siguiente clase, iré a la enfermería— Se marcharon dejándome atrás.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— dijo una voz, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del ser detrás de mi

— ¡Que rayos!— grite dando un brinco

_Tal y Como en tu sueño... habitad tranquilo, animales huyen, alguien que no conoces, el brinco por estar aterrado, estar atrapado entre la mujer y el objeto..._

Cierto, estaba en el piso, el banco donde me sentaba estaba igualmente en el suelo, mi espalada contra la pared y...

**Capitulo 3**

_Tal y Como en tu sueño... habitad tranquilo, animales huyen, alguien que no conoces, el brinco por estar aterrado, estar atrapado entre la mujer y el objeto..._

Cierto, estaba en el piso, el banco donde me sentaba estaba igualmente en el suelo, mi espalada contra la pared y...

— ¡Perdón! Te asuste— era Lydia, algún día moriré de paro cardiaco si esto vuelve a pasar.

– ¿Qué rayos hacías detrás de mí? – dije exasperado

– Estaba preocupada por ti – su rostro reflejaba temor, será porque le grite

– Estaré bien déjame en paz – con el brazo derecho tome mi mochila y corrí, ¿A dónde? No tengo idea, a donde me lleven mis pies

"_We are really weak creatures"_

Estaba agotado, me siento acosado, tengo miedo, como fue que tengo esta herida no recuerdo esta mañana haberme lastimado de cualquier forma

Todas esa preguntas dando vueltas en mi mente dándome un jácena. Respire lentamente aliviando ligeramente el dolor punzante en mi mente.

Ya estando en buenas condiciones de nuevo, analice mis alrededores. Estaba sentado en la escalera principal, la cual estaba vacía en este instante, eso significa que la enfermería esta a un piso de donde me encuentro.

Trate de levantarme pero, al parecer aun estaba mareado y termine tumbado en la escalera con un terrible dolor.

_No cierres los ojos, no...Cierres los ojos, no...Cierres..._

*Pum*

Jadeando, abrí abruptamente mis ojos. Un techo blanco, a mi izquierda estaba mi celular y unas llaves, a la derecha una cortina azul que separaba la cama en la que estaba anteriormente dormido con las demás, y aparte ¿una mujer tumbada en el suelo?

– Ette... duele mucho– ¡esa voz! Era Lydia, tal vez se resbalo... – ¡Oh! Qué bueno que despertaste– dijo una enfermera.

– Tu amiga, te trajo hasta la enfermería después de que desmayaste. Tranquilo no fue nada serio solo que poco a poco tu brazo se estuvo desangrando y te desmayaste – Lydia aun estaba en el suelo aunque ya estaba sentada sobando su cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –

– Como unas...– reviso en una libreta azul –Seis horas– bueno unas... ¡Seis horas! Ya termino la escuela.

–¿Ya podría irme?–

–Claro, solo déjame llamar al Doctor encargado para revisar tus signos vitales– respondió sonriente. Se fue ambas, Lydia ya no estaba en el suelo. Una voz sonaba entre las paredes

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_Falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady._

Oí los pasos de dos personas, se podían diferenciar de los tacones de la enfermera y las pisadas del Doctor. _Qué extraño pensé que las enfermeras no usaban tacones._

–¿Quien dijo que era enfermera?– el según Doctor jalo abruptamente la cortina.

–¡¿Sr. Hart?!– estaba sorprendido, mis ojos abiertos a más no poder. Me. Va. A. Matar.

–Por qué tan sorprendido Soul Eater Evans– ahí estaba el profesor de Biología fumando cuando se podía y con sus comunes anteojos estilo Harry Potter

–No importante, no hable– dijo y a gran velocidad me sujeto el rostro y con una pequeña lámpara checo ojo por ojo seguido por mi boca y consecutivamente mis pulmones y presión sanguínea

–Ya se puede ir Sr. Evans– dijo con un tono fastidioso

Salí de la enfermería con mis pertenencias que habían sido recogidas al momento de desmayarme. Camine por los pasillos vacios y oscuros de la escuela. Un relámpago sonó a lo lejos.

Sin demora llegue al dormitorio y apresuradamente cerré nuestra puerta. Caminando hacia la cocina en donde Chris y Tom estaban tranquilos. Están Tranquilos.

–Wa, creo otra vez estoy soñando, no es posible que ambos, en la misma habitación estén callados– dije con cierto temor – ¿Que acaso no oíste que paso?– comento Chris sin emoción alguna, mirado a la nada.

–Perdón por haberme perdido el gran chisme pero estaba un poco ocupado–

–Cuando Karla estaba en el patio encontró un rastro de sangre, ella lo siguió pensando que era alguien que se había lastimado, pero al final encontró un charco de sangre y en él estaba la prima de las hermanas Tomphson.– dijo Tom totalmente deprimido. Como lo había mencionado antes las hermanas Tomphson son amigas muy cercanas de Tom y eso incluía a Alma Tomphson.

–Karla me dijo, que en cuerpo de Alma Tomphson estaba escrito _London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, Falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady._–

–Nos vemos al rato, iré con Patty y Liz– dijo Tom tomando un paraguas y su chaqueta negra, azotando la puerta

–Iré con Karla un momento adiós Soul– dijo Chris. Siento mucho lo de Karla y las Tomphson, es un sentimiento inexplicable cuando alguien cercano muere.

Sé por experiencia, perdí a mi madre, cuando nací, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada a para mantenerla viva. Mi padre al principio creía que yo era un demonio, la causa de muerte de su amada.

Algo que no debió de existir.

Miraba los retratos de mi difunta madre, mis abuelos me amaban y contaban historias de cómo era, tan sensible, inocente pero llena de amor y felicidad.

A los 7 años mi padre se suicido, nunca supe la causa y no querré saberla. Atendí a su funeral lo único que podía pensar era

_È stata colpa mia_

**Capitulo 4 **

Momento incomodo cuando recuerdas tu niñez y no sabes si llorar por añoro de esa época o por sufrimiento.

Extraño a mis padres, _la muerte es inevitable,_ uno aprende a superarlo pero nunca a olvidarlos.

Pero, es molesto que hasta tus peores enemigos te recuerden como una 'Buena Persona' cuando nuestros cuerpos están en estado de putrefacción dentro de una caja de madera.

Recuerdo como mi padre hablaba con mis tíos de un tal _Richard_ que hacia la vida de cuadritos a mi padre pero en la misa de entierro vi a ese tal Richard con una lágrima deslizando por su rostro.

Hipócritas.

Mañana organizarán un evento en memoria de Alama Tomphson. Apuesto que en la lapida dirá: _Hija, Estudiante y Gran Persona_. ¿Les diré mi más sincero pésame a las Tomphson?

Qué gran sueño me está entrando. Ya veo la diferencia entre Descansar y Dormir, dejare la puerta abierta en caso de que Tom y Chris entre a mitad de la noche, dudo mucho que se hayan llevado sus llaves con la prisa que tenían,

Pantalones verdes de diferentes a rayas y un camisa manga corta blanca, mi piyama, apague las luces, apresurado camine en donde se encontraba mi cama y me recosté "_Buenas Noches"_

Desperté abruptamente. – Bienvenido a Las Noches– dijo un joven de unos veinte años cabello oscuro casi azul cubriendo media cara.

¿Dónde me encontraba? Un segundo ¡Las puertas!

–Veo que, ya habías estado aquí antes– su cara me recordaba a un zorro, por alguna razón. Este tipo no me da buena espina – ¿Cómo lo sabes?–

–Esa marca que tienes en tu brazo, supongo que fuiste a "La Jungla"– dijo señalando una cicatriz ya formada en donde se encontraba hace apenas unas horas una herida sangrante

– ¿De todos modos en donde estamos?– mire mis alrededores y al parecer no estábamos solos, desde criaturas rojas flotantes hasta humanos de diferentes razas y etnias.

–Tal y como te dije...En Las Noches, un lugar en donde los _elegidos _y espíritus pueden acudir, y tu eres uno de ellos– respondió –Bueno será mejor que entres por un portal – dijo empujándome por los pasillos lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo chocara contra otros.

– ¡No espera, que eso de portales!– mientras que caminabas, perdón arrastraba, me miro con ambos ojos, lo que me pareció decrepito.

– Portales al alma – dijo simplemente – También conocidos como Soul Doors–

Llegamos a una puerta con marcas notables de balas con el número 21 con incrustaciones de metales preciosos.

–Que tenga un buen viaje– lanzándome por la puerta una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

(Todos los derechos reservados a los productores, artistas, corporación y demás empleados que ayudaron a la realización de la siguiente canción: Im the Best – 2NE1. El material siguiente no es mío y lo usare nada mas como referencia el entretenimiento de leer. Copyright)

Todo oscuro, no podía ver ni la punta de mi nariz.

_**¡Bam bartatata tata ta ta ta BEAT! **_

Cuatro mujeres de aparentes 20 años y ropa excéntrica pero hermosas aparecieron en medio de lo que parecía un enorme estudio. Todas bailaron al son de la canción.

_Nuga bwado naega jom jugyeojujanha  
Alright  
Duljjaegaramyeon I momi seoreobjanha  
Alright_

Pasos elaborados, música a todo volumen y luces cegadoras, que mejor lugar que pasara la noche ¿no? Al menos ellas son bonitas.

Empezó cantando la mujer pelirroja con un traje como lo diría un adulto, _provocativo_, pero era diferente, no mostraba mucha piel pero esa tela que deslumbraba negra era bastante sensual.

Al parecer me encontraba en video musical de música asiática, ¡yo he visto esto! Karla es fan de un género pop llamado k–pop. El grupo se llama...ehm... _To anyone?_ No, eso no era, bueno algo similar.

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na_

_Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na_

Ya al término de la canción algo no parecía bien, las mujeres se juntaron formando un cuadrado, una en cada vértice en la plataforma.

Armas aparecieron ahora todas parecían unas lunáticas. La más joven, según mi opinión, tenía todo su cabello de punta como si un fantasma la hubiera matado del susto; otra, su cabello hermosos rubio se convirtieron en dos cuernos hechos con su propio cabello.

Y ella había regresado... _La mujer sin rostro_, pero ahora era diferente sus ojos eran de un tono esmeralda

_**¡Bam bartatata tata ta ta ta BEAT! **_

Empezaron a dispararme, trate de que ninguna bala diera, como blanco en mis órganos vitales pero desafortunadamente dieron en varias arterias y músculos, lo más probable es que hayan salido de mi cuerpo, o eso espero...

Termino la canción, las cuatro chicas se habían ido pero la mujer que según tenia sospechas de quien era se acerco. Aún con su traje complejo de cadenas, púas y su arma.

A punto justo a mi cerebro con mucha precisión a corta distancia _Moriré en un instante_. Por lo comprobado la noche anterior todo lo que me pase aquí pasara en la vida real.

_Adios Chris, tus ridiculeces siempre alegraron mi vida... Adios Tom, Eras el más inteligente y siempre me ayudabas... Adios Pattie, eras infantil pero me alegra a verte conocido... Adios Liz, estuve enamorado de ti por un tiempo pero algún día nos encontraremos… Adios Karla, gracias por mantener a Chris a salvo… Adios Dr. Stein Hart sus clases eran aburridas pero aprecio lo que intento hacer por todos._

Pronto veré a mis padres nuevamente.

Entonces...

**Capitulo 5**

_Cinco años antes_...

–¡Anne! Despierta ya es hora, ya termino la clase pequeña floja– desperté gracias a las suplicas y quejas de mi mejor amiga Mercedes.

–Déjame salvar a la Rey de tréboles de As de corazones– susurre, descansando en mi escritorio

–Estás loca, ey, mira quien está aquí– dijo Mercedes mientras que mi cuerpo sin voluntad de despertarse se movió.

–¿Quién es?– aun modorra dije tallando mis ojos.

–¡Hola! Anne, te estaba buscando– dijo esa voz única que amaba

–Pues ya no buscaras más, ¿Qué paso Damon?– sonreí sabiendo que el se interesaba, aunque fuera un poco, en _mí._

–Mercedes si no es una molestia necesito hablar en privado con Anne– Mercedes simplemente asintió levemente y se marcho sin protestas.

–Anne, te tengo buenas noticias– dijo sentándose en el lugar en el que previamente había estado James,

–¿Y Cuáles son Damon?–

–Quieres salir en una cita conmigo– hizo una reverencia como un caballero que no pude rechazar.

_Viernes 14 de diciembre de 2012_

_Diario:_

Mi nombre es Anne Alquim. Vivo en un pequeño poblado al norte de Inglaterra pero soy originaria de España. Mis padres afortunadamente siguen vivos y somos una familia normal.

Visito a mi abuela de vez en cuando aunque a mi abuelo no le agrade tanto, cuando era pequeña, el decía que tenía un espíritu malvado dentro de mí pero nunca lo entendí.

Damon, ese nombre me hace suspirar, lo amo pero soy demasiado miedosa para decirle como me siento. Me alegra que me haya invitado yo nunca tendría las agallas.

Mi mejor amiga Mercedes me animaba y ahora tengo un pequeño dilema, típico problema juvenil, no tengo nada que ponerme.

Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2012

Era el gran día, ya lo tenía totalmente planeado, que iba usar a, a donde iríamos y otras cosas más, aunque aun estaba muy nerviosa nunca había salido con un chico y tenía miedo de que algo malo sucediera.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Rápidamente arregle los últimos detalles de mi cabello y salí para encontrarme con Damon.

Todo fue maravilloso; fuimos al cine y a una feria. Compramos muchos dulces y entramos a varios juegos de la feria.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a mi hogar, Damon me había dejado en la entrada de la reja de mi casa. Tome las llaves y las inserte dentro de la cerradura.

Llame a mis padres varias veces antes de entrar a la cocina. Es ahí donde ambos se encontraban pero en vez de seguir viviendo, yacían en el suelo con dos disparos en la espalda cada uno y un charco de sangre debajo de ellos.

Estaba en completo estado paralizador, mis padres, las personas que mas amaba yacían en el suelo sin vida. Sin darme cuenta, con una pedazo de tela con (lo que yo supongo) cloroformo, me durmieron.

Cuando desperté no estaba atada como si fuera un secuestro _tradicional_, de hecho me encontraba en una habitación bastante lujosa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapiz rojo vivo y una cenefa de oro. Piso de madera de roble oscuro, y un conjunto de muebles probablemente de la época Victoriana.

En la esquina de la alcoba se encontraba un silla elegante y sobre ella una caja perfectamente adornada con una carta

_Use esto antes de bajar Señorita Albarn_

_Su servidor, Ashura_

Abrí la caja y un vestido largo color rojo vino con holanes dorados en las mangas, y una diadema de ambos colores.

Tenía miedo de que algo pasara sino obedecía las órdenes de mis secuestradores así que sin dudar, me arregle y me puse el vestido y la diadema.

A los dos minutos de haber terminado tuve la indecisión de si debería bajar o quedarme en los aposentos. Temía por que podría pasar pero un golpe suave en la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos

–Adelante– trate de decir con valentía

–Señorita Albarn, el Amo Ashura está preparado para su visita– dijo el sirviente dando una reverencia, –Sígame por favor– salimos de la habitación y caminas por varios pasillos totalmente iguales

_¿Podre alguna vez escapar de aquí?_

La caminata era lenta, sentía que había pasado horas de que salimos. Llegamos hasta una escalera amplia de caracol, bajamos y a la izquierda estaba la sala.

–Amo Ashura, he aquí la Señorita Albarn– dijo inclinándose con respeto, – muchas gracias Simón, es un gusto conocerla Maka Albarn, he escuchado mucho de usted en el pasado– dijo un señor aproximadamente de 29 años, cabello negro como el carbón que le cubría un ojo, con un traje plateado con camisa roja vino y corbata negra.

– ¿¡Perdón!? Pero mi nombre es Anne Alquim, tienen a la persona equivocada, con su permiso– trate de salir pero…

–Spirit– dijo, pare en seco, sin voltear solamente mire al vacio

– ¿Disculpe?– murmure

–Spirit creo que ha escuchado hablar de él, ¿No?–

–Sí…– no sabía que decir, –es el guardaespaldas de un importante empresario en Gales, Gran Bretaña muchos le dicen Shinigami sama ya que con su poder disuelve empresas y las 'aniquila' en menos de un mes, – gire y lo mire fijamente a los ojos si temor, – ¿Qué hay que ver con él?–

–No es necesario ser fría y malvada querida Maka, supongo que sabrás quien es tu padre biológico–

–Sp… Spirit– trate de retener las lágrimas que trataban de escapar de mis ojos

– ¿Quieres volver a tener una verdadera familia? ¿Felicidad? ¿Una vida sin mentiras ni engaños?– sus propuestas eran demasiados tentadoras pero toda felicidad tiene un precio.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio?–

–Trabajaras conmigo por un año– sonrío, no tan dulcemente

– ¿Eso es todo?– asintió un sí con su cabeza

–Trato Hecho– ofrecí mi mano derecha para "completar" el trato

–Trato…– tomo mi mano fuertemente jalándome hacia él y apuñalo un cuchillo en mi corazón, –Hecho–

Sangre, me estaba desangrando rápidamente mi visión borrosa cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo sin fuerza cayó al suelo.

–Dulces Sueños Princesa–

–Me… Vengare…–

Lo último que recuerdo era, mi sangre se estaba tornando en color negro.

–_¿A quién obedeces?–_

–_Al Amo Ashura–_

–_¿Cómo te llamas?–_

–_Maka Albarn–_

–_¿Cuál es tu guía?–_

–_La Locura–_

–_¿Cuál es tu alma?_

–_La muerte–_

–_¿Eres capaz de asesinar?–_

–_Si–_

–_¿Quien pretenderás ser de ahora en adelante?–_

–_Seré Lydia Arcmoth–_

–_¿Cuál es tu misión?–_

–_Matar a los soñadores de Hueco Mundo–_

–_¿Quién es tu primera víctima?–_

–_Soul Eater–_


End file.
